Ron and Hermione's Playdate
by SuperGenius8888
Summary: Wen Ron comes home from a rough day at work, he has no idea what he's in for that night. Rated M for graphics. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.


**This if my first fic. Rated MA for graphics. Please read and review!**

It had been almost three years since Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had become a couple. They'd o were both twenty years old, and had Ministry of Magic careers. Ron worked with the couple's best friend Harry Potter (yes, THE Harry Potter) in the Auror office. Hermione, on the other hand, worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Ron's sister, Ginevra Weasley had been dating Harry for four years now, and had been drafted to play for the Holyhead Harpies. Hermione and Ron had recently bought a house together, and it is there that our story begins...

"Good Lord!" Cried Ron, throwing himself on the sofa. "What a day."  
"Tough day at work, dear?" Asked Hermione, who arrived home an hour before her boyfriend.  
"You don't know the half of it." Sighed Ron. "Three reports I had to complete. THREE! Then, I was stuck in meetings all day, while Harry was off catching some a Wizard who escaped custody."  
Hermione knew she ought to feel sorry for her boyfriend, but she secretly thought that he was overreacting. "Well, maybe dinner will cheer you up- you know, FOOD."  
Ron smiled. He loved food almost as much as he loved Hermione.

One meal later, Hermione was putting the dishes away, while Ron ate the last of his supper.  
"Make sure you eat the vegetables." Hermione said.  
Ron groaned. "Do I have to? You know I hate green beans."  
Hermione was about to scold him when an idea formed in her mind. A very dirty idea. She walked up to Ron and leaned into his ear. "If you eat your beans, I'll give you treat." She said seductively, licking his ear.  
Ron's eyes widened. He wolfed down his beans, and got up. Hermione grinned at him, took his arm, and pulled him up the stairs.  
"We have to get ready first." She pointed out. "I showered when I got home, so I'll change into something I don't mind getting ripped off my flesh." And with a wink she hurried into the bedroom and closed the door.  
Ron, his eyes wide with anticipation rushed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then, he pulled on some boxers and scarlet and gold shirt.  
After brushing his teeth, and giving his hair a good comb, he walked up to the bedroom door, and knocked.  
"Come in." Hermione said from within the room.  
Ron opened the door and gasped. Hermione looked beautiful. Her hair fell loose and curly around her neck. And her clothes! She wore a lavender top with lace that had an extremely low v-neck. She had a matching skirt as well. The entire outfit hugged her body so that every curve was visible.  
"Come hither, pretty boy." She whispered Ron walked forward as a bulge in his pants became visible. Hermione stifled a giggle.  
As Ron reached the bed, Hermione pulled him up, and embraced him passionately. Their lips met. The kiss was soft at first, but gradually became harder, as Hermione pushed her tongue slowly into Ron's mouth. Her lover followed suit. Soon they were tongue jousting, and the bulge in Ron's pants became more pronounced. Hermione began to sneak her way up Ron's shirt, feeling his muscular chest. Finally, she threw the shirt off, revealing his well-toned body. They broke apart, and Hermione pushed Ron on his back, hopped on top of him, and began to grind against him. A moan escaped her lips.  
"Ohhh..." She moaned.  
She got off Ron and began to pull down his pants, but Ron held up a hand. "It's my turn to take charge." He said.  
He began to wiggle her shirt off, revealing her lavender bra. Her nipples were threatening to tear through. He began to lick the top portion of her left breast.  
"Oh, Ron..." Hermione moaned. "Uhh."  
Ron smiled, and reached for the clip at the front of her bra, and snapped it off. He gazed fondly at her her medium-sized breasts. He lunged forward and began suck on the right, while pleasuring the left with his hand.  
Hermione moaned and groaned and the feeling of euphoria began to spread throughout her body.  
"Uhhh... Ron..." She whispered.  
Her hand moved to her skirt. She snaked under, and began rubbing the outside of her panties. Ron saw this and smirked. He pulled the skirt down her legs, discarded it, and turned back to Hermione. She wore lace panties that were also lavender, and that had a large wet spot. Her hand was still rubbing it.  
"Well, get into your undies!" She whispered to Ron.  
Ron smiled, and slid his pants of to reveal blue boxer shorts that had a veritable mountain poking from the centre. Hermione grinned at his bulge. She loved making Ron feel this way.  
Suddenly, Hermione lunged at Ron, pulling down his boxers, and began to lick the head of his manhood.  
Ron groaned. "Just like that, Hermione."  
Hermione then took the entire thing in her mouth, moving her tongue around it, and sucking on it. She began to bob her head up and down.  
"Hermione, I'm gonna-" But just then, hot liquid began to spew from his tip. Hermione lapped it all up.  
"Was that fun?" She asked. "Mmm-hmmm." Said Ron, nodding. "And now, I can return the favour."  
He ripped Hermione's knickers off with his teeth, and, without warning, jabbed his tongue into her. She screamed with delight. Ron began to jab his tongue in and out, building a rhythm. Hermione began to pump her hips up and down along with him, reaching her climax with a scream. Liquid oozed out of her already wet vagina.  
Now completely naked, the two lovers embraced each other.  
"That was amazing." Hermione said.  
"This will be too." Said Ron.  
He plunged his manhood straight into her, and Hermione screamed at first with pain, then pleasure. The two began to rock back and forth with each of Ron's thrusts.  
"Uhhh... Ohhhh..." Hermione moaned. "Ron, I'm cumming!" She expelled her juices with a squeal, as Ron's warm semen flowed into her. She had a gigantic orgasm, still moaning, for five minutes after her climax.  
"I love you, Ron." She said with a smile.  
"I love you too, Hermione." He said.  
And, in each other's arms, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
